Vlad Kidnaps again
by Jessica01
Summary: Vlad kidnaps Danny in an attempt to get Maddie. May seem OOC. Contains OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Vlad kidnaps again**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "**Danny Phantom**". I do not own **Ziploc®. **Contains OC.

Sarah Fenton ran down the steps to her parents' lab. They were not home, so she and Danny were racing each other.

"Beat ya, Dan-man!" she told her older brother.

"No fair! You got an early start!"

"How?"

"You had to, or else you wouldn't beat me!"

"Sore loser." They sat down on the floor. They both jumped up and transformed as a portal opened. Not the one at the end of the lab, but one like a ghost would generate. Skulker stepped out. Using an ectoplasmic lasso, he captured Danny.

"Help me!" Danny yelled just as he and Skulker disappeared.

**In the Ghost Zone...** They were surrounded by ghosts. He was pulled up to the stage, tied. One of Walker's guards flew up and cuffed him with ectoplasmic beams around her wrists and ankles. The lasso disappeared. A ghost who appeared to be an auctioneer stepped up to the podium with a gavel.

_I'm going to be auctioned off, _He realized. He saw Vlad near the back. He turned around and saw some weapons in a pile behind him. _Technus probably stole those from Dad, then had them altered to hurt humans. _He remembered his father going on about some of his inventions being stolen from his shed.

"There's no need to auction me off." he said out loud.

"Vlad's going to buy me, then use me as bait to get Sarah to come to his side, and although he'll promise to let me go if Sarah joins him and lets him train her, he won't let me go. Then he'll probably hypnotize Mom into believing that she married _him,_ and that Dad's using a ghost to over power her and make her believe that they're married, and that Sarah, Jazz, and I are _their_ children, not Jazz, Danny, and Sarah Fenton." he said out loud, although no one heard him.

"Who will pay for this child? Who believes they can handle him? I understand he's quite the wild one. Start the bidding at one hundred dollars."

Vlad raised his hand.

"One hundred. Two hundred?"

An un-named ghost raised his hand.

"Do you know who you're bidding against? Do you not know Vlad Plasmius?"

Vlad raised his hand, although he didn't look too happy about it. He needed to buy Danny for his plan to work.

"Three hundred. Three hundred going once, twice, SOLD to Vlad Plasmius for three hundred dollars!"

Danny was grabbed by his collar and handed down to one ghost, who passed him back. This happened until he was at Vlad's feet, although he was struggling the entire way.

"Surely, you realize that you just aren't strong enough to escape?" he sneered at him, before bending down and picking him up. He slung him over his shoulder and carried him to the portal. On the way, Danny started to talk.

"Why was there an auction? Everyone _knew _you'd buy me, except for that one ghost I don't recognize. I already know your plan. You're going to use me to get Sarah to come to your side, and although you'll promise to let me go if she joins you, you won't let me go. Then you'll probably hypnotize Mom into believing that she married _you,_ and that Dad's using a ghost to over power her and make her believe that they are married, and that Sarah, Jazz, and I are _your _children, not Jazz, Danny, and Sarah Fenton."

"I always thought that you and I were kindred spirits. That was my exact plan."

"I don't know how I knew it, but I did."

"Yes. And now that you do, you'll be doing exactly as I tell you to, so you can see your family again." They had reached Vlad's portal. Danny had managed to prop himself up so that he could breathe. Vlad phased through to 'his' room and dumped him on the bed.

"I'll get you clothes. _Don't _try to escape, or I shall be forced to get Skulker to hunt you down." He left. Danny transformed back into a human. He contacted Sarah.

_Sarah, there was an auction of several items in the Ghost Zone. Vlad bought me, of course, and he'll use me to get you to come to his side, and although he'll promise to let me go if you join him, he won't let me go. Then he'll hypnotize Mom into believing that she married him, and that Dad's using a ghost to over power her and make her believe that they are married, and that you, Jazz, and I are his children, not Jazz, Danny, and Sarah Fenton_. _He also told me not to escape, or he'll send Skulker to hunt me down. There were also a lot of weapons that I think Technus stole from Dad, then altered to hurt humans. Why else would they be in the Ghost Zone?_

_He told you all this? _Sarah asked.

_Not at first. First, I figured it out and told him, and he agreed. I'm not too happy thinking that I gave him that plan, so I'll just convince myself that he had that idea from the get go._

_He probably did. _Sarah agreed, although that plan sounded too complicated for Vlad.

_He's gone. He says he'll get me some clothes, but I'm not sure._

_He isn't disgusting enough to make you go around naked._

_You're right. How will I get out of this?_

_You can't right now. He WILL send Skulker to find you if you try to run away. Mom and Dad are coming back from the store. They just called. I'll tell them that you were kidnapped by the Wisconsin Phantom, and I was too scared to use any weapons on him, since he had you._

_Good idea._

Vlad came out of the Ghost Portal, but he was invisible, so Sarah didn't see him. Her ghost sense went off, though, and she saw the Portal open.

_That's strange. Dad said that the Portal wouldn't open if no one in the family pressed a finger to the I.D. pad._

Sarah transformed. Whoever- or whatever- it was would have to go through her first. It was probably Vlad, though. She fired an ectoplasmic beam at where she thought Vlad was. It hit the wall, causing it to blacken.

_I'll blame that on Vlad, as well. I wonder how much I can get away with blaming on Vlad before Mom or Dad start blaming "In-vis-o-bil'?"_

She followed Vlad upstairs. In Danny's room, she saw one of his over-night bags floating. It unzipped, the doors to Danny's closet opened, and Vlad started taking out his shirts. She watched Vlad open his drawers and pulled out his shorts, underwear, and pajamas. She watched as Vlad took his brush and put them in. She followed him into the bathroom and watched his shampoo go into a **Ziploc® **bag. His toothbrush and toothpaste followed. She followed the bag to the Ghost Portal. It opened.

_Maybe the genetic lock is malfunctioning. _Then she followed the bag into the Ghost Zone. She followed it to Vlad's portal.

_As long as he doesn't move him, I can probably fight him and get Danny back. There is no way I can let him hypnotize my mother._

She flew back to their portal, and stepped out into the lab. She transformed back into a human. She ran upstairs and found Jazz.

"Jazz, Danny was kidnapped by the Wisconsin phantom. I was afraid to fire at him with any weapons because he had Danny."

"Sarah, none of Mom and Dads inventions work on humans."

"Has that ever been proven?"

"Good point."

_Sarah just didn't want to hurt Danny, that's all. No, wait._

"Phantom could have taken him. And what do you mean the Wisconsin Phantom took her? I know that's what Mom and Dad call him, but we both know its Vlad."

"True. But that's the story I'm giving Mom and Dad. And Danny was totally unprepared, and still tired from our race from Sam's down to the lab.""

"All right." The front door opened.

"Kids, we're home! Go help your mother with the groceries, will ya?" Jack called.

Jazz and Sarah went downstairs.

"Hi, Dad." Maddie came in, carrying two bags of groceries. "Where's Danny?"

"We have some bad news, Mom and Dad." Sarah started, looking her parents in the eye.

"Is it about our baby boy?" Jack demanded. "Does it have anything to do with ghosts?" He assumed a fighting stance.

"Yes. The Wisconsin Phantom kidnapped him. We were in the lab, and a portal formed. It happened quickly, and I was too afraid to use any weapons since he had Danny. I didn't want to possibly hurt Dan, since we don't know what your weapons will do to humans."

"You didn't want to hurt your brother. That's fine. But, Sarah, if you knew that he was kidnapping Danny, why didn't you take the chance?" Maddie asked.

"I didn't want to take a chance and possibly kill Danny."

"Good point, hon. I'll buy some chimps and see if I can't test my inventions on them." Jack said.

"Dad, I can't let you do that. That is unethical." Jazz said. They went out to help Maddie with the groceries.

After they had put all of them away, Sarah went upstairs to think about her plan. She actually needed to formulate one, first.


	2. Chapter 2

She closed her door and sat on her bed; deep in thought .She couldn't go and fight Vlad, she

wasn't powerful enough. She was getting better with practice, but she just wasn't that strong yet.

She had decided to fight. She could go to Clock Work. Maybe he had a plan. But then again,

Clock Work may tell her to think one up for herself. Maybe she had leaned on the Time Master

one too many times. Or maybe Danny had. Maybe she could double cross Vlad by saying that she

would go to his side, then wait and take Danny back. No, then Vlad would start making plans to

get to their mother. Maybe she should go to Clock Work. Maybe she and the Time Master could

brain storm together. Sarah went ghost and phased through to the lab. Her parents weren't down

there. She went to the portal, and went through. She floated past all the doors and to Clock

Works tower.

"Clock Work? It's me, Sarah. I need some help." she called. She turned tangible and looked

around. She saw no sign of the Time Master. She saw two Observants.

"Where's Clock Work?" She got her answer when she saw a red and green portal in front of

herself and saw Clock work come into view.

"Yes, I know of your problem, Young Sarah."

"Then you can help?"

"If I give you the exact plan, it may alter the timeline beyond repair."

"But if you don't help me, my family will become Vlad's family."

"Yes, I am well aware of what you may lose to Vladimir. But I must not rent the time line beyond repair."

"I understand, but surely..."

"I understand what is at stake, Sarah. You must trust me."

Danny came up.

"Vlad's in here visiting Technus. I followed him intangibly. I wanted to know if Clock Work could

help either one of us Fentons. Did you know that one halfa can force another halfa to transform

against their will?"

**Earlier at 319 Masters Way...** Vlad was in his study. He had dropped Danny's clothes off in

his room, and then gone into his study to review some papers for Axiom Labs. Danny, intangible,

but not transformed, sneaked into his study. Vlad's ghost sense went off, but he ignored it.

Suddenly, he was grabbed around the waist. He whirled around, but could not see his attacker.

(Of course not.) Danny concentrated on becoming a ghost, and the rings formed around his waist,

widening to encompass Vlad as well. They both transformed. Danny turned visible, laughing.

"I wanted to see if I could force you to transform if I was transforming while squeezing you."

"Well, Little Badger, is your curiosity slaked?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, then. Go back to your room and don't come out until I tell you to."

"Yes, sir." Danny phased up to his room. But then he turned intangible again, and went down to spy on Vlad. When he saw him go into the Ghost Zone, he followed quickly. Forward to present.

"You can't come up with a plan, either. Great." Sarah turned to ClockWork.

"Neither of us can come up with a plan. We really could use your help."

"I suppose you could tell Vlad that you will come to his side, but then we both sneak away." Danny suggested.

"As soon as I do that, he starts making moves on Mom." Sarah said.

"Ooh, right. Well, how about..."

"How about Clock Work turns back time, so that we can prevent this from ever happening?"

"That could have catastrophic events. I can not do that."

"But Clockwork, we have to stop this. What harm can that do?" Sarah pleaded.

"None, I guess. Let's say I did do this. Say Vlad is not stopped. What then?"

"We'll stop him." Danny said automatically.

"What makes you so sure?"

"We'll know when it's supposed to happen, so we'll be prepared."

"Very well, Daniel." Clockwork started making preparations to put the plan under way. The

Fentons flew back home. The clock in the lab started going backwards. So did the entire house.

They went back upstairs. Everything started to move forward. Sarah and Danny ran downstairs

into the lab.

"Beat ya, Dan-man!" she told her older brother.

"No fair! You got an early start!"

"How?"

"You had to, or else you wouldn't beat me!"

"Sore loser." They sat down on the floor. They both jumped up and transformed as a portal

opened. Not the one at the end of the lab, but one like a ghost would generate.

"Sarah, go upstairs, now!" he yelled as Skulker stepped out of the portal.

Sarah phased upstairs and transformed back into a human. Jazz came downstairs. She looked at

Sarah's worried face and asked "Where's Danny?"

"Downstairs, fighting Skulker."

"Relax. Phantom can take him."

"I know, but I can't help but worry a little every time he fights."

"I know." After the fight, Danny phased upstairs.

"Danny!" Sarah called, as she ran to her brother.

"Thank goodness you're safe. I can't help but worry a little every time you have to fight." she whispered, hugging him.

Danny laughed, "I do, too, Sarah." Their parents came home.

"Anything happen while we were gone, kids?" Jack asked.

"Danny used the Fenton Thermos to catch a ghost." Sarah said.

"And I released it into the ghost zone." he agreed.

"Good job, son! You're growing up to be just like your old man!"

Danny groaned inwardly.


End file.
